


Like Father, Like Son

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Challenge Response, Cross-Generation Relationship, Flirting, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius looks so much like his father...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

Scorpius looks remarkably like his father. He has the same soft, blond hair and delicate bone structure. His eyes are just one shade darker than Draco’s crystal grey. He moves with an inherent Malfoy grace, all his movement like water. Seeing him is akin to seeing a ghost, or a memory come to life, rather.

Greg has to hide behind his wine glass every time the boy passes by, so that people don’t notice him staring.

Truth is, he wouldn’t stare if he could help himself. Scorpius is an unbearable reminder.

Being in love with Draco had been a lot of things, but pleasant was certainly not one of them. Greg had never even considered, not even for a moment, to say anything of his feelings. Not even because Draco was obviously into girls, but because the thought of a Malfoy and a Goyle was laughable. Especially a Goyle like Greg, whose own father had admitted he was a disappointment. Greg knew even back in school that he wasn’t very bright or very attractive, and he really had had no right to go falling in love with Draco Malfoy, but it happened. There had been nothing for him but to follow Draco around like a faithful puppy.

Greg thinks, almost proudly, that he would never do such a thing now. He knows better now, he is his own man, the head of a family now. He and Millie are on good terms, though Merlin knows they had not been husband and wife in that sense since their son was born. It is no loss, really. They are good friends and enjoy their winter vacations to Greece and Egypt. They understand each other well, him and Millie. That’s really all that matters.

But the fact that he gets on with his wife and knows better than to lust after arrogant pretty boys, does not change the fact that Greg still admires Draco’s ass and that he finds Scorpius to be absolutely—

“Mr. Goyle, what are you looking at?”

Greg nearly jumps. Scorpius has come out of nowhere, practically sneaked up on him. Very carefully, deliberately, Greg turns toward the voice.

He hasn’t had to look down for a couple of years now in order to look Scorpius in the eyes, even though he remembers the days, no matter how vaguely, when Scorpius was just a little puppy of a boy, running around the Malfoy gardens with a gaggle of other Pureblood children. “Just…watching the dancing.” Greg nods indicating the crowded Malfoy ballroom. “You throw a good birthday party, Mr. Malfoy.”

Scorpius rolls his eyes. “For Merlin’s sake, call me Scorpius. I have turned seventeen, but getting called ‘Mr. Malfoy’ makes me feel old. Like Father.”

“Your father is not that old.”

Scorpius smirks, a perfect, Draco-Malfoy-approved smirk. “I didn’t mean it as a slight…to you.” The Malfoys always squint when they’re being coy, Greg realizes, mildly mesmerized by Scorpius’ face.

“Well, I suppose you should call me Greg then.”

Greg can feel all of Scorpius’ movements still beside him. The boy seems to consider this proposition very carefully, almost as though he expects it to be a trick. Finally, the cautious notes in his tone delicate and velvety, he says, “Alright then. It might take some getting used to.”

Greg looks over at him and Scorpius meets his eyes with a bright, carefree smile, starkly contrasted against his tone. “Was there something you wanted, Scorpius,” Greg asks finally, feeling himself respond in uncomfortable ways to a boy young enough to be his son. Not to mention that Draco would kill him if he ever found out…

Scorpius reaches out and fidgets with a lapel of Greg’s dress robes, smoothing it out. “Your lapel got folded up,” Scorpius murmurs, just loud enough to be audible above the music. “That’s all really. But I hope I don’t need a reason.”

Then Scorpius is gone, melting back into the dancing throng of guests. Greg swallows, wondering how delusional he must be to fancy that Scorpius had been flirting. He pours himself another glass of wine and goes to find himself a group of his old schoolmates to join. They can distract him from his terrifying, lustful thoughts.

He doesn’t see Scorpius giggling with a group of friends. He certainly doesn’t hear Scorpius telling them, with an arrogantly cocked eyebrow, “I got his interest, I’d say. Well now, don’t you lot go running your mouths about this. Father will kill me if he finds out I’ve decided to seduce one of his friends.”


End file.
